This invention relates to a sewage grinder pump assembly.
More particularly, the invention relates to an improved sewage grinder pump assembly that readily may be installed in either newly constructed, or previously built, sewage collection tanks designed for use with and without pumps such as progressing cavity or centrifugal pumps with appended grinders. The invention is designed such that installation of the universal sewage grinder pump assembly in such diverse types of collection tanks is greatly facilitated. After completion of any initial preparatory measures required in the removal of old grinder pumps and other outmoded fixtures, and the cleaning of previously used sewage collection tanks, the subsequent installation or removal for repair (as the case may be) of a new universal sewage grinder pump constructed according to the invention can be accomplished readily. With little effort, a serviceman standing on the ground or a basement floor can easily lower or remove the completely preassembled, universal sewage grinder pump assembly into the collection tank. Then only a minimum number of interconnections have to be made for permanently installing, or a minimum number of interconnections have to be released, for removing the new, universal sewage grinder pump assembly. This can be achieved by simply connecting or disconnecting a single combined electric power supply cable and vent, and a pressurized sewage discharge outlet conduit for discharging sewage or other liquid from the collection tank. This is done in a reliable, safe and permanent manner without requiring that the serviceman enter into the collection tank to any great extent or be physically exposed to its contents for an extended period of time.